


Sheep in Wolve's Clothing

by All The Ships (Jeniouis)



Series: Steve Rogers Ships [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cold Immunity, M/M, Monster Under The Bed AU, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/All%20The%20Ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's someone hiding under Steve's bed. Steve isn't the least bit afraid of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheep in Wolve's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mostly fluff. For once in my fan writing career (HA!)
> 
> I hope you like this story. If it's well recieved, I might rewrite this one as a novel.

It was eight o’clock. Eight. Why wasn’t he in bed yet? Steve looked up, searching for his mother. He was playing with his favorite toy truck in the living room. He had another really cool truck beside him. But it wasn’t for him to play with. He found his mother washing dishes in the kitchen. He thought to go to bed without her tucking him in but…she always tucks him in. Missing tonight would make her feel bad. And him. It would make him feel bad too. He pushed his toy to the side and ran into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes, tugging on his mother’s dress.

“Mama, I’m tired.” Steve said, leaning on his mother’s leg. She smiled down at him, wiping her hand off on a towel and picking him up.

“But darling, you can stay up until nine since its Friday.” His mother said. Steve shook his head, lying his head on her shoulder. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Alright, I’ll give you a bath and tuck in you.” His mother said.

-

She rant the water hot, as she always did. Steve could see the steams rising from the water filling the tub. He grabbed her leg, burying his face in her thigh.

“Mama, it’s too hot.” Steve whined. His mother put her hand under the faucet, testing the temperature.

“Darling, its fine. It nice and warm.” She said, smiling down at him. “Now let’s get you in.” She said. But Steve had attached himself to her leg. She pulled and tugged and struggled until she unattached him, then placed the fussing and struggling boy into the tub. The water felt like it was searing his skin.

“Shucks Steve. Why do you hate baths so much?” She said, but it was said fondly and with a smile. She kissed his hair. “Now stay here, I’ll be right back.” His mother said before she walked out the room. Steve looked down at the water. The tub wasn’t too full. He pulled the drain and turned the faucet back on, putting the water on a temperature he liked. When it was full again. He turned the faucet off, plugged the drain again, and started playing in the bubbles and his rubber ducky. His mother returned and knelt down beside him, soap and towel in hand. But when she touched the water, she snatched her hand back.

“Yuck, the water is cold. It wasn’t when I left.” She said. Steve cocked his head. It didn’t feel cold to him. It felt just right. “Stevie, did you drain the water?” She asked. The boy dropped his head. She unplugged the drain and ran the hot water again. “You’ll get sick if you bath in cold water, Stevie.” She scolded him. Steve sighed. He didn’t tell her the hot water is what made his chest feel tight. After she bathed him, she took him out the tub and toweled him dry, then put him in pajamas, carrying him into his bedroom. He felt her shiver when she walked in. Steve didn’t know why. He didn’t feel cold.

“Steve you have to tell me when your room is cold.” His mother said, as she placed him on the bed. The left the room, but quickly returned with a space heater. Steve cringed. “If you sleep in a cold room, you’ll get sick. I don’t need you getting sick anymore, okay?” She said. Steve nodded, though he didn’t really know what he was agreeing to. It seemed that whenever he was warm, she was cold. She placed him under the covers and opened his closet. And much to Steve’s dismay, she took out a huge and thick blanket. Steve tried to protest but she placed it on the bed, on top of his other quilts.

“What should we read tonight Steve?” She asked. Steve nearly groaned. He had forgotten about story-time. He almost wished they could skip it but she always read to him when he went to bed. So Steve pointed to a random book on his book self and feigned interest as she settled beside him and started reading to him. But he was too busy staring at the clock. It was already thirty-seven after eight. They were losing time on their adventure. When she finished the book, his mother kissed his hair.

“Good night baby. I love you.” His mother said. Steve hugged her.

“I love you too mama. Good night.” Steve said. His mother pulled the covers up to his shoulders, glancing up at the vent above Steve’s bed, mumbling that the heat must not be filtering through. She stood and walked to his door, smiling at him before she turned off the light and walked out the room, closing the door behind her. Steve laid there for a moment, making sure he heard he bedroom door close before he grabbed the flashlight on his night stand and climbed out his bed. He knelt down at the foot of his bed, and turned on the flashlight.

“Loki, you there?” Steve said. He saw something shift uncomfortably. Then a head popped out.

“Gosh, I thought she would never leave. Why must your mother hurt us with so much heat?” Loki asked as he crawled from under the bed. His blue and scarred (or as it seemed to Steve) shining in the streak of light from Steve’s flash light. Steve didn’t know how long Loki had been there. They met three years ago when they were both two. Steve had snuck to the kitchen to grab a juice box to find Loki already there. In all his blue glory. Along with his yellow eyes, red irises, and jet black hair. He had ran from Steve, until he found out that he wasn’t afraid of him. Loki told him that he had snuck into a house that belonged to a boy far away. The boy had found him and screamed for his parents. So Loki had to run away. He told Steve he had been hiding under his bed.

Steve was just glad to finally have a friend.

“She says that the cold would make me sick. But I don’t feel cold. Do you?” Steve asked. Loki shook his head.

“Not at all. Steve, have you ever wondered if maybe your mother was insane?” Loki said. Steve glared at him. The thought to shove him back under the bed popped up in his mind. Not for the first time.

“I’m just saying. That would be why she is so in love with heat.” Loki but Steve ignored him as he walked up to his door, pressing his ear up to it. He didn’t hear anything so he gently and slowly opened it, and when it creaked, wondered when his mother was going to fix the hinges. He tentatively stepped out the hall. Loki followed him.

Loki said, “And where is your—” Steve pushed him back into his room and closed the door when his mother’s bedroom door opened. She stepped out, startling slightly when she saw him.

“Steve, what are you doing up?” She asked, looking down at him curiously.

“I wanted some water?” Steve said. She nodded slowly, looking at his door.

“Did I hear someone?” His mother asked as she started walking to him. Steve’s heart started thumping in his chest, he hoped to God Loki had jumped back under the bed.

“I was talking to my Bucky Bear?” Steve said, holding his breath when his mother opened the door. But sighed in relief when the room was seemingly void of another little boy. His mother hummed to herself.

“Alright darling, let’s get your water.” She said as she reached down and took his hand, going with him to the kitchen. Which proved to be an inconvenience when Steve realized he couldn’t get the food he had hidden for Loki up to his room without her noticing. But then his eyes noticed his toy truck and he hid the food in them while his mother’s head was turned, filling a cup of water for Steve. He carried his toys back to his room, placing them by the bed before his mother picked him up and tucked him into bed once again.

When she left, he eased out the bed, looking inside the trucks but the food was gone. He panicked slightly. Had his mother taken the food when she left? But then Steve heard crunching and Loki crawled from under the bed, munching on the snacks Steve brought him.

“Thank you. I was starving!” Loki said. Steve smiled, picking up the truck that was meant for his friend and handing it to him.

“I got this for you.” Steve said. Loki got the biggest smile on his face.

“No one has ever given me a present before.” Loki said, hugging Steve. The blonde looked up at the clock on his night stand.

“Oh, we have to hurry. It’s already after nine.” Steve said as he walked to his closet, opening it, and putting on his adventure clothes. He gave Loki some too since he was wearing Steve’s old pajamas.

“Do you think we’ll find the treasure this time?” Loki asked, as he pulled on his new clothes. Steve shrugged.

“I don’t know but I learned about reading maps today in class so maybe we’ll be able find our way instead of just walking around the neighborhood.” Steve said as he walked to his bed, reaching under the mattress and grabbing the map he found outside his school.

“Do you like school?” Loki asked. Steve nodded. “I wish I could go.” Loki said quietly, his tail swaying aimlessly behind him.

“Maybe you could come with me one day. We’ll just have to cover you up.” Steve said as he dragged a chair over to his window, standing in the seat so he could open the window.

“How in the world would are supposed to do that Steve?” Loki said, climbing out the window after Steve.

“My mom has this stuff that she puts in her face. It cover her moles and wrinkles and stuff. We could put it on you.” Steve said, standing on Loki’s shoulders so he could close the window again. He climbed back down and grabbed his map out his back pocket.

“Which was should we go now?” Loki asked. Steve’s brow furrowed as he studied the map. It was taking him a long time if Loki’s agitated sighs and grumbles were any indication.

“It says that we have to go to…Aff-rike-ah?” Steve said. A-F-R-I-C-A. He was learning to read but he hadn't mastered it yet. Maybe if he had, it would be easier to figure out where he was supposed to go.

“Where’s that?” Loki asked. Steve turned the map upside down, then sideways. It was hard to read a map effectively when one was still a novice. Steve decided to take an educated and… _informed_ (or something like that) guess.

“That way!” Steve said, pointing toward the woods right beyond his fence. Loki looked dubious.

“Are you sure?” Loki asked. Steve nodded.

The two set out for their adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
